Fenris
'Name': Fenris Other Names The Destroyer Meaning / Origin behind name God Slayer 'Occupation' Deity 'Blood Lineage' Divine 'Family' *Mother: Nihaluu *Father: Lykaois *Siblings: The Seven *Spouse: Lelura *Offspring: 'Personality' 'Likes' 'Dislikes' 'Passions, Hobbies & Social' 'Strengths' 'Weaknesses' 'Known Companions' 'Personal History' He has many names in many different cultures. To mention his name is to draw the eyes of the destoyer upon you. His release from from the Heart of Unarath means the end of times, the destruction of the heavens and lands, the death of the Gods and the collapse of the planes. He is Fenris and he is known simply as the Destroyer. Fourth Born among the Seven , Fenris was not the mightiest nor the most ruthless of the children of Nihaluu but he was the most ferocious, the most blood-hungry and the most relentless slayer. Fenris was cursed with the unimaginable rage of his father, a hunger for the destruction of that which has committed the worst trespass, the worst wrong. A wolf when it hunts does not destroy, does not kill more then it needs, but Fenris does. Those that descended from the line of Fenris feel the rage of the wolf in ways others cannot. Driven by a need to destroy their enemies, not just defeat them, they become the embodiment of the slayer. One cannot tell the story of Fenris without the story of LeLura, the witch who he fell in love with. Theirs was a story of gentle passion and happiness. LeLura had been the key to calm the rage within young Fenris and together they gave birth to many children. LeLura was part of a coven of good witches who served Unarath, protecting one of the secret entrances to the underworld labyrinth that led to the throne room of Unarath. It was through the combined magic that the witches took the seed of Fenris and implanted all the Coven to be with child as LeLura had become through natural means. For every child Lelura bore, the Coven using magic added to the rapidly growing family of Fenris who willingly chose to stay with the Coven and Lelura, lending his offspring and power to defend the sleeping Goddess Unarath. It was Marrok who struck at the land LeLura defended that killed many of the large family and broke Lelura's body to the point of death. That was the catalyst that broke the mind of Fenris. Gathering the power of Lykaois about him, the Destroyer began to strike back, ripping great rents in the land and hurling mountains at his brother. Thousands died in the rage fueled battle between the God-lings, Marrok defending himself desperately against the suicidal wrath of his brother and Fenris killing anything that got between the object of his hatred and rage and his revenge. When Marrok fled the land was broken, molten rivers of stone flowed into what was once a thriving city of the EnºThromii and the floating remains of bodies and ships choked the harbor, thousands dead. It took the strength of Mighty Voltolf and the soothing song of Tala to bring the insane Fenris to some semblance of calmness. The surviving witches of the coven created chains, forged magical and containing the spirit of his beloved LeLura to restrain Fenris deep within the sacred catacombs of Unarath where the goddess sings songs of slumber and rest to the broken mind of the Destroyer and the spirit of LeLura calms his soul where they can be together until the end of time. Constellation On the anniversary of the death of LeLura, the nebula that marked the plane of residence of Fenris glows angrily in the heavens, the flames still consuming it as they will do so for eternity. A region of utter destruction, nothing but the flames exist to mark where it once was. On the night of Fenris, the skys above Unarath glow errily with the orange - red of his rage and serve as a reminder to Marrok where ever he may be that vengence is coming and it will be terrible. Sphere of Influence Vengeance, Berserker, Rage, Savagry, Resilience in Battle, Unstoppable force Offspring The offspring of Lelura and Fenris were magically enhanced. LeLura gave birth to multiple children similar to Luna's delivery, through use of magic. The Witches of her coven also impregnated themselves through magic that they might birth the children of the Wolf God Fenris to better protect their sacred shrine to the Earth Goddess Unarath . After the destruction of the Sentinel Mountains by Marrok and Fenris, it was unknown how many offspring escaped but the coven numbered at least fifty witches, each having multiple births through magic like LeLura, so its safe to assume the progeny of the Destroyer still survive in significant numbers. There are legends that speak of the remnants of the coven still impregnating themselves with the seed of the Destroyer to maintain the blood line. There are legends that the pack known as the Children of Fenris or the Fenrir were the direct blood descendants of the God Destroyer himself. Plane of Residence In his rage, Fenris shattered his plane of existence and destroyed all within it. He is now imprisoned deep within the Heart of Unarath near the throne room of the Goddess. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Minor Characters Category:Charaters Category:Pantheon Category:The Seven